


By Light of the Hunter's Moon

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Chases, F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team is invited to join the local celebrations.  My response to the P3X595 challenge.</p><p>Set sometime before Emancipation, first season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Light of the Hunter's Moon

Date: January 24, 1998

 

The sounds of music drifted up into the sky. Twilight cast shadows over the jungle. A full moon peaked over the tree tops. Shouts and laughter mixed with the sound of drums and pipes. From a small clearing, a bonfire roared, sparks and smoke drifting upward. Figures danced around the fire watched by others sitting on the ground.

"This is some party." Jack commented, looking around the mass of dancing, singing men. He, Daniel and Teal’c were siting cross-legged at the edge of the party. "What exactly are they celebrating again?"

"It’s the festival of the Hunt." Daniel replied, accepting another cup of drink from one of the natives. "It’s to celebrate the end of the spring rains and the beginning of the summer season."

"You wanna tell me why there are only men here. And what they’ve done with Carter." Jack took a sip from the cup he had been handed. It was sweet with the hint of some spice in it. The natives appeared friendly and had invited the team to join in the festivities, as soon as they had met them. But shortly after they had arrived at this clearing, Carter had been separated from them and taken somewhere else. That was hours ago and she still hadn’t reappeared. In fact, there were no women at all at this little shindig.

"From what I have been told, men and women are separated for an entire day for this celebration. Sometime tonight, when the full dark hits and the moon is at its peak, both groups will come together in the ultimate celebration of the end of the rains. The eldest said that it should be soon." Daniel gestured to the white-haired, old man cavorting with the others around the fire. "I honestly don’t think they will harm her or us, Jack. This is just part of their celebration." Seeing Jack’s concern, Daniel’s voice soften. "I’m sure she’s fine. She’s probably having as much fun as we are."

Sam Carter felt like a pampered quest in a five star hotel. After being separated from the guys, she had been taken to a large hut some distance from the clearing. There, the women had greeted her warmly, exclaiming over her strange clothes and blonde hair. Despite the language gap, they managed basic communication through hand gestures and pointing. She had been taken to a small pool where the women joined in a communal bath. Afterwards, scented oils had been brought out. There was much giggling and talking among everyone as they rubbed each other with the oils. In the late afternoon sunlight, they decorated their hair with beads and coloured vines, including Sam’s hair. Beads clinked and jangled whenever she moved. Her skin felt smooth and scented from the oils. However, she refused to wear the garments the other women donned after the bath. Instead, she was back in her fatigues. The offered clothes were sitting in a pile beside her.

One of the younger girls hurried back into the hut, chattering excitedly. The excitement soon spread, affecting the others. Sam watched as several clay jugs were brought in. Cups were dipped in and passed out to the women. One of them passed a cup to Sam. She gestured insistently for her to drink it. Since the others appeared to be enjoying it, Sam took a tiny sip. Then another, as the fruity drink rolled pleasantly over her taste buds. Soon, she had drained the cup.

Jack stood up, working the kinks out of his back and legs. The party seemed to be starting to die down. Several men had left the bonfire, disappearing into the jungle night. "I’m going for a walk to clear my head." He glanced at Daniel. "Try not to get engaged while I’m gone." He chuckled inwardly at Daniel’s look of confusion. Genius that he was, Danny was still very naive or blind when it came to some aspects of reality. As he left the party, he headed into the outer edges of the jungle. The smoke and drink combined had given him the start of a headache. The clearer air of the jungle began to clear it as he continued to walk.

She was restless. On edge. Her senses seemed heightened. Every sound, every scent seemed amplified. The other women seemed to feel the same way. They were starting to leave the hut. Sam ignored them, pacing restlessly around the hut. She wanted...something. It hovered at the edges of her mind, wordless, demanding her obedience. She whirled around again to start another circle, tugging at her clothes. They felt confining, rough against her skin. She pulled off her shirt. Better, but not by much. Finally, she stripped off all of her clothes. The cool night air rushed over her skin. She gloried in the feel of it against her skin. The absolute freedom of movement that came with total nakedness. One of the women approached her, handing her the clothes she had refused to wear earlier. Her smile seemed to convey understanding at what Sam was feeling. Sam hesitated, then pulled the clothes on. A dark red, they felt like silk against her skin’s increased sensitivity. Snug without being confining. But the restlessness, the pent up energy still made her edgy.

The woman took her hand and led her out of the hut. The moon hung full and clear in the sky. Tinged red, its light cast shadows over the normally dark jungle. The woman broke into a run, heading into the jungle. Sam followed.

The bonfire was almost deserted. Only a couple of men, mainly the elders, were left. Teal’c and Daniel had remained by the fire, unsure of what was going on. The eldest finally came to them and sat down, chuckling to himself and grinning. Teal’c watched as he and Daniel struck up a conversation. After several minutes of talking, his curiosity grew. "Daniel Jackson, what is going on?"

Daniel turned to him. "He is telling me more about the celebration. When I asked him why the women hadn’t arrived yet and why the men had left, he said that the hunt had begun."

The eldest tugged at Daniel’s sleeve, then gestured to the jungle and spoke. Daniel blinked , unsure if had understood him correctly. Then he turned back to Teal’c

"The eldest is asking if we want to participate in the hunt."

"What is this hunt?" Teal’c asked, his head tilted in puzzlement.

A question from Daniel, then the eldest spoke again, still grinning. "He said that it is the height of the festival when men and women go into the jungle to celebrate the fertility of the growing season. He says that it is also to celebrate the end of the rains. The hunt is also a chance for everyone to release all the pent up energy from being housebound by the rains."

"What does the hunt involve?" Teal’c asked when Daniel fell silent.

The wind rushed over her skin and hair as she ran. She lengthened her stride, stretching out even more, enjoying the feel of working muscles. All of her senses were alive to the sounds of the night. But something was missing. Something she had to seek.

Her senses caught the whiff of scent in the night air. A familiar scent, a very familiar scent. Yes. Now she knew what she sought. She slowed her pace to a walk, letting the woman in front of her continue on. The woman looked back, sensing the loss of her partner. She grinned knowingly as she watched Sam concentrating on something. Focusing all her senses, Sam moved closer to the scent.

Jack sat on an overturned log. The cool air had cleared his head. Now, he sat quietly, enjoying the stillness and nocturnal rustlings of the jungle around him. The red moon hung full in the sky. He studied the unknown stars that shone brightly.

"It’s by willing participation only. Those who do not want to join or are to old stay by the bonfire. The hunt rejoices in both the equality and differences between the sexes. It’s when the women become the hunters for the night, with the men, their eager prey."

Teal’c looked out into the jungle then back at Daniel. "Colonel O’Neill is out there. He should be told what is going on."

Daniel also looked to the jungle. Then he grinned. "Oh. Jack is a big boy. I’m sure he can handle himself." He laughed, thinking of Jack being hunted.

There he was. Her prey waiting unsuspectedly for her. She crouched low, hidden by several bushes. She watched him move, the graceful flow of his body. Heat pooled low in her stomach. Excitement followed, coursing through her. The hunt was on.

Jack’s senses went on full alert. They screamed at him that something was watching him. He carefully stood up, eyes trying to see into the darkness of the jungle. Nothing stirred. All he could hear was the rushing of the wind through the trees. Obeying his instincts, he started to head back to the bonfire and the safety of the other men.

Oh no. Not so fast. She quietly circled around him, cutting off his route. Bushes moved as she deliberately brushed against them. He changed direction, now heading away from the fire.

Now he definitely knew he was being stalked. The darkness hid whatever it was from him, despite the moon’s brightness. He moved further into the jungle. Unease filled him. What the hell was following him? Using all of his training, he tried to cover his tracks, to shake his stalker. Nothing worked. It was still there, shadowing him deeper into the jungle, away from the safety of the bonfire. Suddenly, a shadow came flying out of the dark jungle, tackling him. They crashed to the ground, limbs tangling.

Jack found himself lying on his back, his hands pinned above his head. Captain Samantha Carter straddled his hips. By the light of the full moon, he could make out her eyes flashing with wildness and triumph. And the oh so enticing outfit she was wearing. A snug top that left her arms and midriff bare. The cloth lovingly cupped her breasts, pushing them up so that he could see a hint of cleavage. The low, scooped neck left the swell of her breasts bare to the night. A knee length skirt completed the getup.

"Carter, what the hell do you think you are doing. You scared a good ten years off of my life with a stunt like that." Jack demanded, trying to ignore the feel of her very delectable body on his.

"Hunting, Sir." Her eyes gleamed with fire in the moonlight. Her heightened senses were filled with him, his scent, the feel of his body, the sound of his racing heart. Her pulse pounded in her ears. She lowered her head.

"Hunting." Her teeth nipped gently at the corner of his mouth. "Why are you hunting me?" His voice was rough. The feel of her against him wrecked havoc with his thinking. Being pinned under her had heat racing through him, causing his body to harden with desire. The wildness in her eyes flared as she felt his body’s response, finding its match in him.

Any remaining thoughts fled as her mouth settled over his. He responded eagerly, opening his mouth, deepening the kiss. Her tongue worked its way into his mouth, exploring every inch. One hand tangled in his hair. Finding his hands free, he smoothed them over her thighs, under the skirt, traveling upward, anticipating the feel of more silky skin. A growl of frustration escaped at the realization that the skirt was a clever combination of shorts and skirt. She laughed at his frustration with this hindrance, enjoying the torment. Her smile of delight flashed in the moonlight.

His patience fled. Twisting his hips, he rolled them over. Her legs cradled his hips. Passion exploded between them. Kisses growing longer and deeper. Hands moving eagerly over each other’s bodies.

A thought niggled at the back of his mind. He ignored it, concentrating on the woman beneath him. A tug at the top’s neckline bared her breasts to the night air. Her nipples hardened as the cool air hit hem. She moaned as his mouth closed over first one then the other, laving the tips with his tongue before drawing them deep into the warmth of his mouth. It returned, growing in strength until he couldn’t ignore it any longer. Slowly he pulled back. Her eyes were glazed with passion, her ragged breathing filling his ears. He couldn’t do this. This was a soldier under his command, a colleague. Their relationship was still so fragile. Reluctantly, he rolled off of her. She looked up at him, confusion and hurt evident in her eyes. He stroked her lower lip lightly, before pulling up the top to cover her breasts.

"Not yet, Sam." Regret laced his voice. "We’re not ready for this."

"Sir?" Some of the wildness had left her. Reality was starting to set in.

"Hush, Sam." He dropped his forehead to hers. They stayed that way for awhile. Finally, he sighed. From her eyes, he could see that whatever had a hold on her was wearing off. Embarrassment was setting in. Without a word, she got up and started walking back to the village.

Sam couldn’t believe what she had done. Stalking and trying to seduce her commanding officer. Whatever was in that drink had quite a kick to it. She heard Jack following behind her. Too embarrassed to look back at him, she kept her eyes focused on the path ahead. She almost didn’t hear his quiet words as she attempt to regain some of her dignity.

"Don’t worry, Captain. We’ll play this game sometime again."

Had he said that? She sneaked a quick look at him. He looked relaxed. Seeing her look, he grinned. She jerked her head forward again. Her back ramrod straight she picked up her pace. Jack’s grin widen as he watched the gentle sway of her hips. Oh yeah. They definitely would play again. And hopefully, she’ll be wearing that outfit again.

 


End file.
